Alexander
De Groot, superior |status = Living |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X }} Alexander is a Pflichttreue who first appeared in . Appearances Season 2 Alexander worked for De Groot, who told him to take care of the situation in Portland, Oregon. After Cole Pritchard and Krystal Fletcher had been killed, Alexander reported back that they were dead, that local talent had been hired for the execution, and that there was plenty of media attention. Season 3 He was sent by De Groot to deal with the Grausen case in Portland reported by Rosalee Calvert. Once he arrived, he was prevented from killing the infected child, Daniel Keary, by Nick Burkhardt. Before he left Portland, Nick gave him the medical report on Grausen after Daniel was cured. The report showed that Grausen was an infection that could be cured by causing the sufferer to experience hypothermia. Alexander appeared at Rosalee's spice shop, telling Rosalee and Monroe that he wished to speak to the Grimm. After Nick and Hank spoke with Vera Gates, Alexander used Monroe and Rosalee as the medium with which to contact Nick, and he used Monroe's phone to bring Nick to Monroe's house. Alexander explained that the Wesen Council sympathized with Beati Paoli's motives of preserving and protecting Wesen culture and antiquities, but it disagreed with their methods. Alexander explained that Karl Herman broke Council law by killing the university guard, and he enlisted Nick's help in "dealing with" Herman. He then said that he had to catch a plane back home and left the house. Later on, Nick found out that Alexander had been lying about leaving that night for a plane, as his rental car was found behind the university where the Anubis sarcophagus was held. After being confronted by Nick, Alexander was helped by Monroe, Rosalee, Nick, and Hank to give a ceremonial burial for the mummified Anubis. In the morning, Alexander was joined by Monroe and Rosalee in burning the mummy on a wooden pyre, and they all looked on while woged. Season 4 He relayed confirmation that Jonathon Wilde completed a Council bounty. Later, Alexander relayed the Council's decision on what to do next with Nick, and he and De Groot mildly voiced their disapproval, only for De Groot to state that none of the higher ups care for either of their opinions. After Wilde was killed, Alexander showed De Groot a photo of his body. Season 5 As several members of the Wesen Council were starting to get ready for a meeting in , Alexander approached De Groot and told him that Rose asshole had called and that it was urgent, so De Groot told him to see what she was calling about. Alexander called her, and she told him how Wesen shop owners had been targeted in an attack carried out by other Wesen, including one death, and that the same people who carried out those attacks tried to kill Nick and Monroe. When Rosalee told him about the mark that the attackers left, Alexander immediately recognized that what Rosalee was talking about was Schwarzkralle, or Black Claw. Alexander told Rosalee the Council was aware of the problem and was handling it. Alexander came back to the room where the meeting was being held and listened on as De Groot spoke about the troubling attacks that were occurring world-wide and that a merciless response needed to be implemented. When De Groot asked for those in favor to raise their hands, everyone except one member sitting across from Alexander at the end of the conference table raised their hands. That one man stood up, said, "No," woged, and then declared, "Occultatum Libera!" before he picked up two concealed automatic firearms and started shooting at all the Wesen Council members. Alexander quickly got up and escaped out of the room behind the shooter, who didn't see him. Back in his room, Alexander quickly packed up his belongings, and he decided to call Rosalee again. He informed her that all the Wesen Council members were dead except for him and that the killer was one of the Wesen Council members, whom he had no idea was also part of Schwarzkralle. He told her that no help would be coming from the Council, before his attention was drawn to the door to his room when he heard someone trying to get in. Rosalee asked him what he was going to do, and he replied, "Run," before hanging up. The door was shot from the outside so that two Black Claw members could get in, but when they did, they saw that Alexander had escaped out of his room window. Images 214 - Alexander.png 306-Alexander.png 306-Leopard Wesen.png 306-Pflichttreue.png 306-Alexander gets medical reports.png 315-promo7.jpg 315-Pflichttreue woge.gif 315-Wesen watch mummy burn.png Quotes * (To Nick as he enters Monroe's home) Alexander: "Thank you for coming." Nick: "I wish I could say the same." * (To Nick) Alexander: "I need your help." Nick: "Really? I didn't know you asked Grimms for help." Alexander: "Depends on the circumstances and the Grimm." Category:Wesen Council